Resident Evil 4: A New Beginning
by Arc the Reaper
Summary: Well, this is my first Fan Fic on the site...and I hope you all like it! I'm working on RE4: A Dark Day...thats all you get to know for now...but please, fell free to post a review!
1. Resident Evil 4: A New Beginning

**Resident Evil 4: A New Beginning **

Just after killing Saddlar, saving Ashley, and Ada blowing up the island, Leon and Ashley were watching the slow destruction of the island…when they noticed another explosion. "What's that, Leon?" asked Ashley. "...what in the hell? Is that a battleship?" Leon asked in a horrified shock. "What! Did...you...say...battleship?" asked Ashley reluctantly.

In a helicopter nearby, Ada and the pilot saw the enormous explosion. "What was that...it wasn't anything I did...was it?" Ada said to herself quietly. The pilot asked, "Miss Wong, is that...a battleship?" "...but, I destroyed that, didn't I?" she thought to herself. "Pilot turn around!" demanded Ada. "But the orders from Wesker were..." Just then Ada put a gun to the pilot's head. "You're turning this helicopter around...or your head not going to be able fly much longer." Chic chic Made the sound of the gun as it was reloaded. "Weskers gunna kill me." The pilot mumbled to himself. "Well? Five, four, three..." Ada counted impatiently. "Alright, alright! I'm not landing though." He said shacking. "Fine, even better...just drop me close enough to reach it." Ada said.

"Damn it!" yelled Leon in a fit of rage. "It was over! Right, Ashley?" asked Leon. "...Yeah...but...If you don't stop them, they..." Ashley tried to get out when Leon phone rang. "Hello?" asked Leon. "Leon it's Ada. We've got a small problem." Said Ada sarcastically. "Small? ...heh, funny." "Leon that ship...may have nuclear missiles on it..."

...To be continued


	2. Resident Evil 4: A Dark Day

**Resident Evil 4: A "Dark" Day**

". . . No." said Leon in disbelief. I don't know how they got them, but...we _need _to stop them!" said Ada in a determined tone of voice. "...Leon is...is that a plane?" asked Ashley looking into the open sky. "Huh? ...it is! It's a jet...but, why would it be over the island? ...Unless." said Leon pondering to himself. "Something just fell out of it." said Ashley in a surprised voice. "What! ...Is it a bomb?" said a shacking Leon. Just then a helicopter flew overhead and stopped. Opening the door and letting down a latter Ada called out, "Hey! What's your name? ...Ashley is it? Get in!" Looking towards Leon, Ashley asked, "Can I trust her?" "...no...but you need to get out of here, **_now_**!

"Hey! I heard that Kennedy!" yelled Ada flashing a smile. As Ashley climbed up Ada jumped down into the boat. As the boat swayed back and forth Leon said, "So, how are we going to do this?" "We need to sneak onto the ship, take out their defenses, and take down the ship," said Ada ready to go. "Well, this sounds like an easy job. I wonder who's doing this," asked Leon. "Well, let's go already!" yelled Ada. "Alright, alright!" said Leon while starting the engine. But as they neared the ship an immense black figure neared the two at a very high speed. They didn't notice it until the fin emerged out of the water.

"...Holy...Shit!" yelled a frantic Leon. Turning to the back of the little boat to see what was wrong Ada realized how much danger they were in. "Leon? Is a shark?" yelled Ada trying to get past the sound of crashing, churning water. "Yeah, but it's at least 75" feet long!" Screamed Leon as he tried to get the motor to go faster. But just as the monster cut in front of them the motor stopped. "We only have a little bit more to go were almost there!" said Ada. As Leon tried to start the engine as hard as he said, "Shit! It's dead!" We can swim it!" said Ada enthusiastically. "No, not going to happen." Said a shacking Leon. Just then the beast turned toward them and pushed itself right off of the edge of the boat.

"Ada! Jump!" yelled Leon while leaping out of the boat. "Right!" said Ada. We've got to make it to the ship now!" yelled Leon while franticly swimming to the enormous ship. Just about 30 yards from the battleship, the shark came towards them again. "No, no, no! We were so close!" yelled Leon to himself. "Leon there's a ladder, just swim!" said Ada trying to encourage Leon, but just as the enormous shark opened its mouth, a bright beam of light threw the monster of course. As the shark flew off into the open water, Ada helped an almost dead Leon up the ladder. "Leon, are you alright...and...Why are you so afraid of that thing?" asked Ada in concern. "...well, when I was small, my parents had a small beach house that we would go to every summer for vacation. But one summer, when I was 12...the average summer vacation turned into a nightmare."

"It was the fifth day of vacation and we were at the beach. We had heard there were multiple reports of an "Unknown Object" in the water. It was about 1:47 in the afternoon and me and my friend Jason were playing in the water when we saw something move." explained Leon. "We both thought it was just a piece of drift wood, but...we were wrong...dead wrong. We went a little further out to look for the "log" but just as I turned my head...Jason yelled. I turned my head to see a great white opening its mouth and rushing towards him. It took off a part of his leg...blood everywhere..." said Leon as he started to tear up. "Leon... I'm sorry... But, do you think that the shark is infected with the Los Plagas?" asked Ada in a confident manner. That's the only way it could be that large." said Leon, think out load.

Just then a strange man came up to the two...they drew there guns. "Who are you? ...you don't look like "them" said the strange man. Leon saw a strange weapon on his back. "...what...are you doing here?" asked the man. "Before I can tell you anything...you need to tell me...what your name is." demanded Leon. "Dark, Dark is my name...well...at least that my codename. If I tell you my real name...I'll **_really_** have to kill you." said "Dark" laughing. "Is this a joke to you? Millions of people's lives are at risk! Does that mean a God damn thing to you?" yelled Leon raving. "...that's why I'm here. That plane was mine...that was me falling out of it...this (Shows off his P.R.L. 412) is the P.R.L. 412...or the Particle Radiation Launcher. It instantly destroys the Los Plagas with a fully charged shot. A tap of the trigger releases a blinding flash of light...like so." Just as Dark finished talking he pulled the trigger quickly and disappeared. But...Ada was also gone.

To be continued...when I get to it! XD


End file.
